1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to image data verification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although documents indicating valid creators and modifiers have been stored as paper documents, scanning of the documents with a scanner and attachment of a digital signature and a timestamp allow the documents to be stored as certified electronic documents.
However, since a digital signature and a timestamp are attached to the entire scan data in a method according to a related art, deletion of a personal-information-containing portion is identified as tampering of the data, as a result of which the digital signature and the timestamp are invalidated.
Accordingly, the technology, with which, a change may be identified in a portion of scanned electronic data, which may be modified or deleted, and can guarantee the integrity and the authenticity of the rest of the scanned electronic data is desired.
Regarding an issue for providing the digital forensics and the privacy protection, research on sanitizable signature technologies for assuring the partial authenticity (integrity) of a portion of an electronic document and for concealing (sanitizing) the privacy-information-containing portion are making progress.
Conventionally, an electronic document sanitizable signature technology (hereinafter, this technology is abbreviated as PIAT (partial integrity assurance technology)) addresses an issue that partial concealment of a given document disables verification of a signature attached the document. When the PIAT is employed, a signature of a signature-attached electronic document can be verified even if the document is sanitized, and it can be assured by a third party that the portion other than the sanitized portion (including modification and addition) is not tampered.
In addition, conventionally generating partial signature information and managing the partial signature information separately from image information, and for identifying the existence or absence of a change in the image information and verifying the changed portion using the image information and the partial signature information is addressed.
Additionally, conventionally verifying that a portion other than a non-disclosed portion is not changed and that the authenticity of decrypted information in the non-disclosed portion is maintained while controlling partial disclosure/nondisclosure of electronic information is addressed.
Furthermore, conventionally key cryptosystems, such as the advanced encryption standard (AES) cryptosystem, and public key cryptosystem, such as the Rivest Shamir Adleman (RSA) cryptosystem, for performing digital encryption on a given portion. Hereinafter, the digital encryption processing method is referred to as a digital encryption technology.